49A
by klswhite
Summary: A continuation of the honeymoon. M for Mature... Definitely NSFW I don't own just like to make them have grown up adult fun


**49A**

Holding the box in one hand, she shook her head. He nodded at the note and she read it. She exploded with laughter as she dropped the note and wrapped her arms around him. "I have no need for this gift, do you?"

Pushing her back toward the bed, he shook his head. "I'm willing to roll the dice." She tossed the box over his shoulder as she pulled him into the bed on top of her.

The box landed next to the note. Written in elegant script across the paper,

 _To make sure Matty doesn't acquire a little brother or sister._

* * *

He looked down at her as she pulled him onto the bed, "How do you do it?"

"Do what, Robbie?"

He balanced himself over her, his leg between hers, "Get more beautiful. I'm just getting older."

Letting her hands glide across his chest, she laughed, "You might be biased."

He lowered himself, kissing the bare skin of her neck, "Possibly, but I've known you for a long time. I think you are more lovely now than you were 20 years ago."

Raking her hands into his hair, she pulled his head up to look at her. "You do know I'm a sure thing. No need to seduce me."

Shifting to the side slightly, he let his hand caress her body. He started at her chest, trailing it between her breasts down to her thigh before moving up, under the filmy negligee she was wearing. His fingers spread wide, touching as much of her bare skin as possible, smiling to himself as she arched up to his touch.

"What if I want to seduce you?"

There was a moment's hesitation as she struggled to find words. A throaty laugh escaped her as she turned to him, reaching for him. "What happened to throwing me to the ground and having your way with me?"

"I changed my mind."

Lowering his head, he nipped at her breast through the fabric of her negligee. Teeth were instantly replaced with the warmth of his mouth, then his tongue. She gasped, wrapping her arms around him, holding in place as she suckled at her. His hand moved up, cupping the breast as he pulled at it with his mouth.

She gave into the sensation, letting it wash over her, lighting a fire low in her body. When he pushed on her, she rolled onto her back, pulling him with her. His mouth was briefly pulled away and she cried out at the loss of contact.

He straddled her, pushing the gown out of the way, before lowering himself to her other breast. This time the feeling was even more intense as he attacked bare skin. She shifted pulling at the fabric, wanting it gone.

With the flimsy gown discarded, she dug her fingers into his hair, pulling. Finally, he lifted his head, teasingly smiling at her. "Problem?"

"Why did you change your mind?"

He dragged his tongue over the taut peak, almost laughing when she gasped. "I am trying to get to know my wife. Learn all of the places which driver her wild." He heard her deep intake of breath, "Does my plan meet with your approval?"

She cupped his cheek, "Only if I can return the favor?"

Pushing up, he kissed her. Tenderly at first, then more passionately. They were both breathless when it ended.

Laura dragged her nails up his back, "It's a long weekend. Nothing says you couldn't have your way with me now then take your time later…" She could see the doubt on his face, "What is it, Robbie?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't want our first time to be something fast and furious."

Laura pushed up, kissing his neck, sucking lightly. "It's not our first time, not even our second time." Nipping at his earlobe, she whispered, "And we can't argue with the results."

He laughed against her skin, nuzzling at her neck. "You make a convincing case."

Pushing on his legs, she smiled up at him. "You have no idea how convincing I can be." Feeling his full weight on her, she draped one leg over him, pushing with her body.

He let her roll them over, smiling as she sat up, straddling him. He could feel the heat of her center, pressing against him. The thin layer of his boxers separated them.

Her fingers played at the waistband. "Someone is overdressed."

Leaning over, she kissed his chest, working her way down his body. Closing his eyes, he smiled, "Now who's going slowly?"

Reaching his waistband, she smiled up at him as she slipped her fingers beneath it. "I'm just helping you with this obstruction."

He lifted his hips, allowing her to slide the boxers down. He gasped when he felt her hot breath across his length, lifting his legs to allow her to slide them down his legs. Grinning at him, she threw them across the room.

Her hands slid up his legs, a smile lifted the corner of her lips. "From this vantage, I see the merit of your plan."

Her breath was hot against his length, "I thought we'd agreed on your plan."

Drawing her tongue against him, she smiled when he pushed up to her. "We did, it doesn't mean I don't get my moment of teasing. Learning the places which drive you wild."

He pulled at her, thrilled when he felt her acquiesce. The silky warmth of her skin dragging across his skin heightened his arousal. Once again, she straddled him, positioning herself over his hardness. Slowly she slid down his length enveloping him with her velvety softness.

She leaned forward, capturing his lips. Her hips rolled over him, sliding him in and out of her body. His hands moved to her legs sliding up to her hips, grasping them, pushing her to move faster, harder. He thrust up, delighted when she gasped in pleasure.

He remembered that noise, it had filled his dreams those years he was away. He pressed up again, desperate to hear her call out again. "Robbie."

All resolve broke, wrapping one arm around her, he rolled them. Capturing her hands, he pinned them over her head, pushing into her harder. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him more tightly to her. They moved together, harder, faster. Her hands flexed against his hold, muscles tightening.

Lifting her head, she attacked the skin at his neck, biting then soothing with her tongue. He released one of her hands, arching his back, lowering his head. Cupping her breast, he sucked her nipple into his mouth.

Her entire body contracted at the contact. Robbie felt her squeeze against him, "Laura."

"Harder, Robbie. Please."

He shifted lifting her legs, pushing into her harder. Her cry drove him, pushing faster. He could feel the small pulses start deep within her, each one drawing him deeper inside her. Looking down at her, lost in ecstasy, almost made him lose all control. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to hold on just a little bit longer.

"Robbie…Robbie, look at me." He opened his eyes, "I love you."

He fell forward, crashing into the abyss, burying his head in the soft skin of her neck. He felt her body contract around his length, pulling at him.

Laura wrapped her arms around him, needing to feel his weight, reveling in the solid comfort of him. His mouth at her neck sent chills down her body. As he kissed up her neck, she heard him whisper, "I love you, Laura."


End file.
